heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Wiki:Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the users of the RuneScape Wiki decide who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his or her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. About RfA The community grants administrator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on the Heroes Wiki long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. ; Nomination standards :There are no official prerequisites for adminship, other than having an account and having a basic level of trust from other editors and if they can be trusted with administrator tools. ; Decision process :Any user may nominate another user with an account. Self-nominations are permitted. However, if you haven't done much on the wiki, don't expect much support if you self-nominate yourself. The numbers of people supporting, opposing, or expressing another opinion on a candidacy are the main factor in determining whether or not the user will become an admin. Requests will be held for two weeks before a final decision is made. Once this time is up, a bureaucrat will decide whether to make the user an admin or not. In most cases, bureaucrats may only be recommended by other bureaucrats. Because it is good to have a stable amount of active bureaucrats, nominations will be made when one bureaucrat becomes much less active on the wiki. There are currently 5 bureaucrats and 3 active bureaucrats. ; Expressing opinions :Any user with an account is welcome to comment if they Support, Oppose, or are Neutral regarding whether or not the user should be an admin. The candidate may respond to the comments of others. Try to explain your opinion by including a short explanation of your reasoning. Nominating Nominations must be accepted by the user in question. If you wish to nominate a user, make sure you let the user know on their talk page. What can admins do? See Heroes Wiki:Administrators#What can administrators do? What can I do to help? To improve your chances of becoming an admin, you should should do some or all of the following as a normal user: ;Watch and help to revert vandalism even before you're an admin :Just because you don't have the rollback feature doesn't mean you can't change vandalized pages back to what they were before. Any "new" pages that you can't delete yourself, just put the deletion template, , at the top of the page. An admin will see this in Category:Articles for Deletion and delete it. This is the primary reason why this wiki needs admins - fighting vandalism and acting as a volunteer to keep this wiki clean, readable, and accurate. ;Create good content :Attempting rewrites of large articles will greatly help your chances of being recommended/accepted, as this is more noticeable in some ways than lots of minor edits to lots of small articles. Where the wiki wins over other sites is our ability to get information out fast simply because everyone has editorial control, even unlogged users. Help write the brand new updates - if someone else is writing the quest guide, make your own notes but start creating the sub-page articles ready to be blue-linked already. ;Be part of the community :Welcome new editors on their talk page and guide them in the right direction. Talk to other editors, engage in the forums and generally show your face around. Current requests for adminship Primahost - I have over 300 pages created on Heroes Wiki, and currently the only active user on heroes wikia! Category:Heroes Wiki